beepboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Choruses
Choruses are effects applied to instruments that change the output of an instrument without modifying the wavetype. BeepBox Each chorus description will be accompanied by an audio file of "Mary Had A Little Lamb" played on a square wave with each respective chorus. BeepBox versions of these files can be found on their file pages. Union Union is the default "chorus", which is actually a complete lack of chorus. Just a plain note. Shimmer The shimmer chorus has a slight waviness sound to it. Hum The hum chorus is very similar shimmer, but has a fuller and richer sound. Honky tonk The honky tonk chorus is a combination of the hum chorus and the dissonant chorus. Dissonant The dissonant chorus plays an additional note, one quarter tone lower, at the same time as the original. Fifths The fifths chorus plays an additional note, one fifth higher (four intervals/seven chromatic half steps), at the same time as the original. This is indiscriminate and does not conform to the key, meaning the leading-tone of the scale, which would normally form a diminished chord with a flat fifth, instead plays a perfect fifth, which is out of key. Octaves The octaves chorus plays an additional note, one octave higher (seven intervals/twelve chromatic half steps), at the same time as the original (octave doubling). Bowed The bowed chorus gives both a fade-in effect and a bend effect, making the note seem to descend from a higher tone into its original tone. Custom Harmony The custom harmony '''chorus is the most special out of all of the ones listed above. With one note, you'll hear a simple note being played with the '''hum '''chorus. With two notes, rather than an arpeggio you hear a chorus of both notes played with the '''union chorus. This way, you can try to summon two-voice polyphony into one channel. This chorus doesn't exist in Modbox. Modbox Spinner The first modded chorus. It has a waviness like vibrato. Detune The second modded chorus. It raises the note a half-sharp, to provide detuning. Rising The third modded chorus, right after bowed. It sounds like fifths and dissonant combined. Vibrate The fourth modded chorus. It has a chorus with it, with multiple waves going on at once, but higher pitch. Fourths The fifth modded chorus. It is similar to fifths, but it raises the chorus note up eight half-steps rather than seven. It is not flat fourth or perfect fourth. Bass The sixth modded chorus. It simply puts the note four intervals/seven half-steps down. Dirty The seventh modded chorus. It provides a slight bit of detune, and is intended to act with the overtone filter. Stationary The eighth modded chorus. Similar to vibrate but at a different pitch. Detuned Custom Harmony This was removed in MB 3.0, but it used to be the ninth modded chorus. It was a detuned version of Custom Harmony. Harmonic (legacy) The ninth modded chorus. This is a legacy chorus that doesn't do anything anymore. It used to serve as Custom Harmony, but has been replaced by the Harmony box. Recurve The tenth modded chorus. This was imported in the MB 3.1.0-C_10 merger from Sandbox. Voiced The eleventh modded chorus. This was imported in the MB 3.1.0-C_10 merger from Sandbox. Fluctuate The twelfth modded chorus. This was imported in the MB 3.1.0-C_10 merger from Sandbox. Sandbox There is 13 different choruses in Sandbox. BruceBox The only Bruce-added chorus in Brucebox is vibraphone, similar to '''octaves '''that pushes the chorus note up two octaves rather than one. Category:Instrument Settings